Complemento
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Ambos saben lo que se siente no ser correspondido, y por ello pueden complementarse. GoldxRed, GoldxSilver -UA ? -


_**Buongiurno, bueno vengo con un GoldxSilver suavecito. No es mi primer fic, pero sí lo es de Pokémon. Y como menciono en mi profile, quiero llenar por aquí de material nuevo de ésta parejita cute ;3 **_

_**No me gustó mucho, en realidad, pero se aceptan críticas constructivas. Ya tengo un tiempo de haberlo escrito pero, lo mejoré un poco para que quedara decente. **_

_**Sin más los dejo leer. **_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, solo el escrito. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Complemento<strong>

Claramente llevaba bebiendo unas horas en aquél bar de mala muerte que lo acompañaba en su gran pena, podía apreciarse. Le pedía amablemente al señor camarero que le sirviera otro vaso de frío _brandy_, tal vez ya era el sexto… o séptimo, quien sabe, perdió la cuenta y la razón del tiempo.

Se quitó la gorra y corrió su largo flequillo de hebras azabaches hacia su oreja derecha, y posó sus labios en el vaso de cristal, un amargo sorbo hasta dejarlo a la mitad de líquido seguido por un golpe de puño a la barra. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?... era injusto. Sus ojos dorados se quedaron fijos en los hielos que nadaban en el líquido de tono ámbar, en un momento se sintió patético, ¿en qué momento se perdió en el alcohol de esa manera? Patético, era un imbécil. Él emborrachándose sentado en esa barra, solo mientras su amor imposible tal vez esté disfrutando de una noche con el _amor de su vida,_ a quien conocía desde hace unos años, cuando era un puberto.

El desdichado debía de resignarse, el chico de ojos rubí nunca fue ni será para él, desde un principio lo supo.

_''Siempre estuve enamorado de mi mejor amigo'',_ fueron las palabras que su amor imposible le dijo de golpe. Y el de ojos dorados sólo sufría en silencio. Todo estaba perdido.

Al pensar en todo eso, si es que se podía decir que ''pensaba'' consciente con grados elevados de alcohol en las venas, no pudo evitar soltar algunas gotas de impotencia y tristeza mezcladas con agua, resbalaban desde sus ojos dejando un camino por sus mejillas hasta juntarse y caer en la fría madera de la barra.

Dolía como un desgarre en el pecho ver al ser que más amabas con otro, más si lo admirabas como un ejemplo a seguir. Tomó su vaso, pero una mano cálida lo tomó de la muñeca, estaba confundido y veía borroso, la silueta de un chico de largos cabellos rojos y de ojos plateados lo hizo soltar el vaso hasta que cayera en el piso, se abrazó a él.

_''Eres un estúpido''_, escuchó que le decía, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz que emanaba arrogancia y superioridad. Definitivamente se trataba de la única persona que ha estado siempre para él, su rival y a la vez, mejor amigo, _''mira que emborracharte por él es lo mas idiota que has hecho en tu vida''._

El abrazo del pelirrojo lo reconfortó mucho, tanto que hasta logró calmarlo después de unos minutos. Aquella mano cálida acarició su húmeda mejilla, retirando todo lo que pudieron haber sido lágrimas.

_''No vuelvas a llorar por quien no te corresponde, sabes que él ya está con el que yo quería... y es feliz''. _

Cierto… las dos personas que amaban estaban juntas, desde un principio ambos lo supieron. Aunque, el pelirrojo ya no se veía afectado, de hecho el ebrio era el único despechado. Salieron de ese bar, el de ojos dorados apoyado por el de ojos plata.

Una sonrisa le dedicó, podría haber iluminado el callejón entero. Ahora lo entendía, él siempre estaba a su lado, tenía un carácter de la mierda pero era su confidente, ambos saben lo que se siente no ser correspondido, y por ello pueden complementarse. Al mirarse a los ojos encontraron la luz y una esperanza aunque sea la más mínima. Solo debían darse una oportunidad.

Oro y Plata, cara a cara, dos corazones heridos y una oportunidad de volver a ser felices.

-Silver... Gracias.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, en ese escrito Gold tiene una edad suficiente como para entrar a un bar xD <em>

_Espero les haya gustado, gracias por haber leído._

_Se aceptan reviews :3_


End file.
